This specification relates to three-dimensional (3D) printing.
3D printers use a variety of processes and materials for producing a 3D object. Materials used can be of the form of a resin (e.g., plastic) or other material that can be deposited so as to produce a desired 3D shape. A process of printing a 3D object can include, for example, printing a series of layers, each layer being two-dimensional (2D).